One Friday Night (Mina and Jared Oneshot)
by Aubreena
Summary: Mina is bored one Friday night, so she calls Jared. There's some fluff, but it's not overdone. This happened after Fairest, but before anything in Fable. All rights go to Chanda Hahn.


Mina sat on her bed, bored after another day of school. This was the first time she had been bored in a long time. She tried calling up Nan, but she was busy watching a season of Glee for the third time. Sighing as soon as Nan started to babble, she made an excuse and hung up.

Her mom was working late that night, and Charlie was with a friend. Mina sighed, once again taking note that her mute brother was more popular than her.

Mina would have called one of her other friends. The only problem with that is that she didn't have any other friends.

Finally giving up, she put the phone down and sighed. She had to be the only teenage girl without plans on a Friday night. She just completed The Little Mermaid, so she was on break.

Mina knew she should be taking advantage of her free time, but there was just nothing to do.

She plopped down on the couch, and her eyes rested on the Grimoire. This gave her an idea.

"Jared!" Mina yelled.

A moment later, a worried looking boy popped into the room.

"What is it, Mina? Are you hurt?" he asked, concern in his eyes.

"I'm boooored!" she whined.

Mina saw a flicker of relief in his eyes that was soon replaced by annoyance.

"Mina, you realize that I was doing something very important, and you called me in the middle of it just because you have nothing to do?" he said.

"Sorry," is all Mina could muster to say.

"So what do you want to do?" Jared asked, all annoyance from before gone in an instant.

Mina, confused, replied, "I thought you were doing something important...?"

Jared grinned, mischief in his eyes. "I lied. I only said that to make you feel bad."

Mina glared at Jared, and stood up to smack him, but he moved out of her reach, causing her to bring her hand down on a table. Annoyed, she began to chase him, but Jared was too fast for her.

After a few minutes, Mina was winded and sat back down. Jared plopped onto the couch next to her. Mina leaned into his side, giggling. Jared was grinning as well.

A minute passed, and Jared hopped up, causing Mina to lose balance and fall into the cushions.

"We should go for a walk," Jared stated as Mina pushed herself back into a sitting position.

Without waiting for a response, he grabbed hold of both of Mina's hands and yanked her up, causing her to stumble.

As they made their way to the door, Jared slipped his hand in Mina's. She felt a tingling sensation at his touch, and glanced up at him to try and see if he felt that, too. When he didn't look back at her, she dropped her gaze, disappointed. But he never took his hand away, so she walked happily by his side out the door.

They got outside and walked to his bike. Mina was upset to have to release his hand, but that feeling faded as soon as she got on the back of the bike. She still wasn't quite sure where to place her hands, so she just cupped the side of his waist.

That changed once he started the bike. Jared took off faster than she was used to, so she wrapped her arms around him tightly. Jared laughed and sped up, causing Mina to scream. He just laughed more.

After awhile, he slowed down to a stop. He got off the bike and started walking, leaving Mina behind. She quickly got off and removed her helmet before running after him.

Jared grinned when she caught up and had to catch her breath. He grabbed her hand again and they started walking.

Mina took a minute to look at where they were. Jared had taken her to a part of the city she had never been to before. They were at the edge of the woods. She was a bit uncomfortable when he started leading her in.

"You aren't going to ditch me in the woods again, right?" she said trying to make it sound like a joking manner, but failing.

Jared saw the worry in her face and replied, "Of course not. I promise you can trust me."

Mina nodded, still not fully convinced. Nevertheless, she followed him in.

They followed a small path for a few miles, until they reached a cliff side. Jared sat down near the edge and motioned for Mina to join him. She took a seat next to him, and shivered from the wind. Jared, taking notice of this, pulled Mina into his lap and wrapped his arms around her.

Mina felt at home like this, with him. She leaned into him and cuddled into his warmth.

After a while, Mina realized why Jared had taken her here: the view of the sunset. The sky was filled with colors of red and purple and blue. Mina was amazed, and without meaning to, let out a small gasp. Jared chuckled and tightened his grip around her.

Once it started getting dark, they started heading back, hand in hand. On the way, Mina tripped and scraped her leg. Playing hero, Jared picked her up bridal style and carried her back to the motorcycle.

"Put me down!" she cried, laughing.

Once back to her house, Mina started walking in. Jared followed.

Mina looked at him. "You don't have to stay, you know. You can leave," she said, secretly hoping he wouldn't.

"I know," he said. "But why would I want to?" Jared grinned at her, and they walked in.

Mina said a quick hello to Mrs. Wong, and went upstairs.

"So..." she started. "What do you want to do?"

Jared shrugged. "I don't know. What do you want to do?"

Mina shrugged in return.

"So... weather..." Jared started, trying to break the silence. It didn't work.

Mina laughed. "FINALLY! The boy who never shuts up, at a loss for words! Never thought I'd live to see the day," she said playfully.

Jared not-so-accidentally fell into her side, causing her to lose balance. Mina shoved him in return. He took that as a challenge, and wrestled Mina to the ground. She tried to fight him off, but he was too strong.

He pinned her wrists, and he hovered above her, his face mere inches from hers. Mina's gaze rested on his mouth. Jared took notice of this, and he sat up quickly leaving her feeling disappointed and a bit embarrassed.

She got off the floor, and went to her normal spot on the couch. She noticed Jared heading for the same spot. She started running to the seat, and Jared, taking notice, broke into a run as well. Mina sat down a second before Jared got there.

"Move," he said.

Mina shook her head and grinned.

Jared shrugged. "You asked for it," he stated.

Without warning, he sat on her, and stretched, smothering Mina's face with his shirt. Still, she didn't budge.

Jared turned his head to look at her. "Nothing?"

Mina shook her head.

"Mina, I WILL fart on you," he said with a serious tone.

Mina pushed him off. "Alright, alright, I'm moving!" she cried.

She stood up and Jared took her seat with a smug look on his face. Mina sighed and took the seat next to him. She rested her head on his shoulder, and he wrapped his arms around her. She snuggled into him, enjoying his warmth.

She started to feel a bit cool, even with Jared. It was getting late.

"I'm going to go change," Mina said, getting up. Jared nodded, and Mina walked to her mess of a room.

She started to take off her shirt, when it got stuck on her head. She tried pulling it off, but her hands were caught in her sleeves. Any struggle she made just made it worse. After a few minutes, she gave up, and called the last person she wanted to see her like this.

"Jared," she whimpered.

He appeared in her room, took one look at her, and burst out laughing.

"It's not funny!" Mina yelled. "Can you please just help me with this?"

"Alright, alright," he said, still chuckling.

He started to tug on the end of the shirt. Once it was off enough that Mina could see, she noticed that Jared was blushing. She then realized that she was without a shirt, and started blushing as well.

He pulled it off and Mina muttered a quick thanks before turning away. She sighed and then turned back around to get a new shirt, but Jared was still standing there, watching her. When he saw her turn around, his face turned red.

"Well, I should... I should probably go..." he said awkwardly, walking away.

Quickly pulling on a shirt, Mina ran after him. "No, Jared..." she began before trailing off.

He turned around.

"Stay. Please," Mina pleaded.

He slowly walked up to her and embraced her in a hug. They stayed like that for a long time. Mina fell asleep in his arms.

She thought she heard someone whisper "I love you," and she woke up immediately. But when she looked around, she was in her bed, alone.

Mina sighed and went back to sleep.


End file.
